Talk:Hunt for the Garde/@comment-60.228.99.62-20160531211258/@comment-26481546-20160601044009
Badassery. That's what happened. Spoilers by the way, y'all have been warned. Previously on Lorien Legacies: Setrakus Ra was stabbed! Sarah died! Adam was hitting Mark! Marina was in a coma! And... some stuff happened in ''Last Defense ''that I didn't read! Phiri is about to be turned into some gross superweapon like that skeleton thing from Project Aspire (or at least that was my take on it. I was referencing a Wattpad story btw). They've already started experimenting on Human Garde, but that's not all that surprising. Ra's still alive, which also isn't that surprising. But he says something that kinda scares me, because it was about to happen in my fanfic. Oh, and the Mogs also have healing vats in West Virginia. Zakos is still alive, apparently. I thought he died, but I guess that was a major point in Last Defense? Vintaro Ushaba is a Vatborn given the mission to hunt down some HG. He captures three of them and goes to sleep happy (I didn't know Vatborn could sleep, but whatever. Also, one of the other Vatborn does something really cool and cauterizes his arm with his cannon). The next day, they see this found footage type thing of some HG at Niagara Falls, where a teleportation Loralite stone has risen. When they fly there in skimmers, there are some HG fighting back: Bertrand, Spiky Haired Kid, and two others. Vintaro's entire squad's wiped out after he has this brief moment with this Vatborn named Drak Ushaba and he's all like, "GASP, we were born in the same vat!" But anyway, Spiky British Kid watches as Vintaro dies. Also, I think one of the HG, probably Bertrand, has developed a new Legacy to shoot red bolts of explosive death. It's pretty cool. Rex is back and he's the commander/navigator for the Delta ''warship (but isn't the captain?) over Toronto. The Mogs didn't know that he helped Adam (I think) and he's questioning all the crappy stuff they say. The actual captain of the ''Delta wants to fly to Niagara Falls and aim his cannons at the Loralite stone to make sure no one comes out of it. A mog girl named Mirra doesn't want to leave Toronto because she thinks they're betraying the Beloved Leader or whatever. So she organizes this coup to take control of the Delta and....stay exactly where they are. When she tries to get Rex to join, she slaps him because he thinks she is disagreeing with Mog Progress (really she's fanatical about it and slapped him because he said blasphemy about the beloved leader possibly being dead or injured). Apparently both of them lived in Ashwood Estates and were born there...? That part was kind of confusing. So when her coup begins, everyone betrays her and points their guns in her face (except Rex). Then they started busting shots and killed her. They were about to kill Rex, but he's all like, "Nuh uh, I flew your Delta airline here, so chillax!" and they lower their guns because he's too badass to kill. Anyway, on the radio at the end of the book, Rex says he hears Adam's voice (also for some reason I kinda ship Rex and Adam now) and he can't believe what he's saying. That's all that happened! Next time on Lorien Legacies: Phiri gets an upgrade! The Human Garde take back the Falls! Adam says some stuff that Rex can't believe, and Rex continues to stay awake at night dreaming of Adam—I mean, questioning Mog Progress! See how it all goes down JUNE 28! Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! P.S. I find it really cool how I'm going to Detroit and Toronto next week and we were just reading about it in this book. Also, I want Rex to lead the Mogs. He's the only one who's not (completely) crazy.